Fica comigo?
by Kizy Malfoy
Summary: E se a decisão de Coin fosse aceita? Peeta é salvo do Massacre Quartenário e tem que suportar a ideia de que Katniss está na Capital, nas mãos de Snow sendo torturada.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da autora: Quando estava lendo o último livro da trilogia, por minha cabeça sempre aparecia: "E se fosse Katniss a torturada?" " Como reagiria Peeta?". Então não agüentei e decidir pôr no papel tudo o que eu imagino que aconteceria! As cenas não irão ser igualzinhas ao do livro, não. Também terá capítulo com o ponte de vista de Katniss , já que houve poucos detalhes sobre os tipos de tortura usadas na Capital. Lembrando que Katniss estará nas mãos do aterrador presidente Snow...

Capítulo um

Os gritos, a confusão, o cansaço nos meus membros inferiores que resistiam ao meu comando de movimento e finalmente o pequeno mundo da arena pareceu explodir numa luz forte. A névoa clara ocupa meu campo de visão e alguém grita por mim, incansavelmente. Acordo violentamente com o nome de Katniss na boca. Estou confuso. Pequenos fragmentos aparecem em flash na minha mente. Estava na arena, no Massacre Quartenário, a armadilha de Beetee destruiu a arena e eu ajudei nisso. Então os aerodeslizadores apareceram e nos tiraram de lá. Não foi? Acho que foi isso.

Tento me sentar na maca e olho ao redor, é uma sala pequena. Ao meu lado há sons de máquinas hospitalares e vejo que alguém está inconsciente e ligado a vários tubos. Katniss! Não, Não pode ser Katniss! Levanto-me apressadamente e quase caiu já que a minha prótese foi retirada, porém consigo me equilibrar e meio que vou pulando pro leito ao fundo do aposento. Mas não se trata de Katniss, e sim Beetee. A poucos passos da maca dele o reconheço. Ele está com tantos aparelhos ligados a si que é difícil ver onde termina o homem e começa a máquina. Nem sei o que pensar, é um alívio que não seja Kat , entretanto, uma preocupação começa a me paralisar.

Destruímos a arena dos jogos então os idealizadores nos tiraram de lá. Seríamos punidos mas de que forma? A sensação de impotência me domina e eu tento fracamente lutar contra ela. Encontro minha prótese numa mesinha junto a porta e a recoloco. Abro a porta esperando encontrá-la trancada, porém ela desliza facilmente e começo a caminhar o mais silenciosamente que posso pelo corredor até que ouço vozes abafadas, reconheço a voz do idealizador chefe, lembro-me dele dançando com Katniss na nossa festa de noivado. Meu primeiro instinto é irromper na sala e exigir a presença dela. Eu nunca devia ter deixado que nos afastassem, depois que ela e Johanna saíram e o fio foi cortado tudo virou uma confusão e eu a perdi...

-O que está acontecendo com ela agora?

A voz , embora baixa, me faz avançar trôpego pra sala ignorando minha anterior decisão de agir o mais sigilosamente que podia.

Dentro do aposento estão Plutarch, Haymitch, Finnick e Gale. Finnick está numa cadeira de rodas muito pálido e parece evitar meu olhar. Eu sei que devo estar com uma cara muito estranha já que Haymitch aproxima-se e coloca a mão no meu ombro me fazendo sentar. Por uns momentos minha cabeça fica dando voltas, não entendo o que Haymitch está fazendo aqui, muito menos Gale. Gale que nem me viu entrando, ele está com o rosto voltado firmemente pra mesa enquanto as mãos seguram violentamente a cabeça.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -pronuncio-me com uma voz que mal parece a minha. -Onde está Katniss?

-Oh! Peeta! Você parece bem melhor realmente. -Plutarch estende as mãos para um aperto, não faço menção de cumprimentá-lo mas ele não parece irritado com a minha falta de educação. -Vou explicar tudo.

O homem me dá uma enxurrada de informações das quais não analiso metade, mas acabo entendendo o básico como a existência de um distrito 13 relativamente forte e atuante, a criação de um plano de retaliação feito por esse distrito a fim de interromper o Massacre Quartenário e o conhecimento dele pela maior parte dos tributos. As coisas começam a ganhar um pouco de sentido, como as atitudes de muitos dos participantes na arena.

-... Felizmente você percebeu o que tinha de fazer no último minuto, meu rapaz. Uns segundos a mais e provavelmente não teríamos conseguido te tirar de lá. O pessoal da capital mandou um aerodeslizador pouco depois de nós, se ficássemos mais tempo sobre a arena teríamos sido todos capturados e quem sabe o que seria da rebelião.

Eu pisquei desconcertado diante do entusiasmo do homem.

-Rebelião?

-Sim! Muitos distritos estão em guerra nesse momento, a nossa ação contra a Capital foi ao ar em todos os distritos! Invasão da arena! Resgate dos tributos! Tudo isso deu o gás para que os rebeldes estabelecessem uma força em cada distrito. É óbvio que os levantes estão no início mas temos muita esperança no fortalecimento da causa!

Eu não retribuo a animação do homem. Sentia-me uma peça nos jogos de outros jogos. A dor na têmpora latejava continuamente. Virei meus olhos acusadores para Finnick e Haymitch, embora fosse difícil manter a dureza no rosto devido a tristeza e o semblante doentio de Odair.

-Vocês sabiam disso.

Embora a acusação fossem para os dois, minha raiva inteira era para o homem que deveria ser o meu mentor. Mas quem se sentiu atingido pelo tom da minha voz foi o antigo "aliado". Por isso ele havia se juntado a mim e Katniss, por isso abandonou Mags e me levou quando eu não fui mais capaz de andar.

-Eu... Nós juramos que protegeríamos vocês, com a nossa vida inclusive. Mas nem todos estavam por dentro do plano, como você e Katniss haviam outros que não tomaram conhecimento por isso tinha de tomar um cuidado extra com esses vencedores. Mas eu não sabia de tudo o que aconteceria. Apenas que em algum momento os rebeldes iriam intervir no Massacre, pela quantidade de pães recebidos tomaríamos o conhecimento de quando seria, contudo, a invenção de Beetee... Eu não tinha ideia de como funcionava.

-Mas sabia que fazia parte do plano, não é? -não me preocupo de esconder meu ressentimento. E então volto-me para Haymitch. Ele parece visivelmente mais velho do que quando saímos do nosso distrito 12, um pouco mais encurvado, não sei se está abalado por ter enganado a mim e a Katniss ou se é o efeito de alguma bebida. De fato, posso sentir um pouco do cheiro de álcool no seu hálito quando ele se dirige a mim.

-Desculpe-me garoto mas ,na época, não me pareceu uma boa ideia dividir com vocês o que estava acontecendo. Você sabe que Katniss não é muito boa em representar algo, não é uma boa mentirosa... Contar a vocês seria o mesmo que deixar estampado que havia alguma coisa sendo planejada, principalmente porque foi justamente a ação de vocês que desencadeou todo esse movimento . Antes de tudo, era evidente que a Capital visaria em vocês nessa temporada e era preciso que realmente acreditassem que vocês não tinham nenhuma esperança...

A voz dele fica fraca e eu me debato entre gritar com ele ou simplesmente ignorá-lo. Na verdade, pouco me importa como tudo foi orquestrado ou como pode ser que o 13, que todos acreditavam estar inabitável, estava por dentro de todas aquelas reviravoltas. Eu só queria mesmo falar com Katniss, ver que como ela está. Depois poderia pensar em tudo aquilo de forma mais consciente e até me sentir agradecido com aquelas pessoas que me enganaram.

-Você decidiu me deixar no escuro novamente... -murmuro pra mim mesmo, porém com a sala tão silenciosa todos escutam. -Mas como a minha ideia era proteger Katniss não importando as conseqüências, não importa muito como tudo aconteceu. -digo mais firmemente. Os presentes trocam ligeiros olhares nervosos. -Onde ela está? Quero vê-la.

Espero a resposta que não chega e levanto os olhos irritados. Estou prestes a indagar por uma resposta quando lembro dos canhões. Dois tiros. Um foi Brutus, ele nos atacou quando percebemos que o fio tinha sido cortado e que as garotas poderiam estar em perigo. Na hora, olhamos atordoados o fio embaralhado e então, num piscar de olhos, Finnick adentrou a mata, eu estava a poucos passos de distância quando Brutus surgiu na clareira e me derrubou; ele tinha como arma um tipo de marreta e me golpeou, consegui impedir a força total do golpe com as mãos mas, mesmo assim, a batida na têmpora me fez ver estrelas. Ele investiu novamente e dessa vez eu sabia que esmagaria meu crânio contra o chão, porém Beetee o apunhalou com a faca desviando a atenção de Brutus pra ele. Levantei-me e pegando o punhal da minha cintura investi um golpe na sua garganta. As arcadas que ele fez procurando um pouco de ar a fim de prolongar a vida me transtornaram; gritei por Katniss e só parei quarei quando Beetee me chamou fracamente com a faca enrolada no fio e caiu inconsciente apontando pro muro de força...

-A armadilha... Ela foi, foi... - chegar até mesmo a por em palavras meu maior medo me deu calafrios.

-Não! Não Peeta! -Finnick interrompe meus pensamentos. - Quem morreu foi Chaff, eu o matei.

Não ouso respirar aliviado, há algo na expressão do ruivo que não me deixa relaxar.

-Então? Ela está ferida, é isso? -levanto-me derrubando a cadeira e dirijo meus olhos para todos. -Eu preciso vê-la.

Antes mesmo de me dizerem alguma coisa eu já sei o que é. Por quê o rosto abatido de Haymitch e o pesar no de Odair...

-Você não faz ideia realmente?Eles a deixaram na Capital, foi isso o que houve. -a voz embargada de Gale preenche cada canto do aposento. Parece que ele tinha ficado a espera para dizer as palavras que iriam me causar maior dano.

Ele se levanta e vai embora.

Não sei direito o que acontece depois. Haymitch se aproxima pra me confortar mas eu o afasto.

-O que você fez Haymitch? Só precisava seguir o plano! Ela viva, eu morto! -grito fora de mim e não sei quantas vezes repito isso antes de ser sedado.

N/A : E aí? Merece continuação?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

A primeira coisa que percebi ao acordar pela primeira vez foi como meu braço estava dolorido e ao olhar para a junção do braço com o antebraço vi o enorme curativo e lembrei-me ,repentinamente,do ataque de Johanna Mason e de toda a confusão na arena... Tentei me sentar mas não foi com surpresa que notei como uns aros de ferro se mantinham presos a minha cintura e braços impedindo qualquer tentativa de movimento. Era essa a forma bem "cuidadosa" que a Capital tinha para com seus tributos... Minha mente estava meio lenta, e tinha certeza que isso se devia aos medicamentos que entravam no meu sistema pela intravenosa.

Eu só conseguia pensar que tinha uma coisa muito errada naquela sala , porém antes de poder deduzir mais um pouco no que seria voltei a apagar.

Não sei quanto tempo durou minhas idas e vindas geradas por medicamentos, só sei que quando eu conseguia abrir os olhos minha consciência só ficava desperta por poucos minutos e durante esses períodos eu fazia um grande esforço olhando os detalhes do aposento e tentando conhecer o motivo para que parte de mim me gritasse que eu tinha de fugir. Num desses relapsos, acho que meu corpo acabou se adaptando as doses de analgésicos e pude ficar mais tempo desperta, consegui entender o motivo da minha ansiedade. Peeta! O que havia acontecido com Peeta? Mas mal tinha chegado a essa auto indagação e fui novamente lançada para o mundo do esquecimento.

Hoje, ao acordar, estava concentrada em arrumar uma forma de arrancar as agulhas do meu braço. Independente do tempo que eu teria acordada eu tinha que arrumar uma forma de conseguir algum tempo extra... Meus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais embaralhados devido os longos períodos desacordada e eu não gostava da névoa que acompanhava cada um dos meus pensamentos, contudo, antes de idealizar qualquer plano, uma porta abriu-se e me deparei com um Avox trazendo-me uma bandeja de comida. Quando ele se aproximou notei que era Darius. Minha boca se contraiu involuntariamente num pequeno sorriso. Era bom ver um rosto conhecido depois do que pareciam vários dias de solidão, contudo o rosto dele parecia mais pálido e abatido do que a última vez que o vi e naquela época ele já estava bastante mal já que nós dois sabíamos que aquela seria a última vez que nos veríamos...

Ele se sentou do meu lado e, depois de regular a cama para eu poder ficar sentada, começou a me alimentar. Eu ainda estava presa. Tentei comer o mais vagarosamente que podia e em pouco tempo minha mente deixou de estar nublada. Contudo, assim que os efeitos dos medicamentos passaram, senti um nó na garganta ao perceber finalmente o que havia de errado naquele lugar. Quando eu e Peeta driblamos os elaboradores dos jogos vorazes e nos tornamos vencedores fui mandada para um quarto semelhante a esse onde estava e tive quase os mesmos cuidados. Isso significava que contra todas as probabilidades... Eu tinha vencido o Massacre Quartenário. E se eu tinha vencido... Peeta...

Um soluço me escapou. Podia sentir as lágrimas lutando para alcançarem meu rosto, porém as impedi. Não podia me dar ao luxo de me descontrolar e ser novamente nocauteada por narcóticos. Havia algo errado; como todo o jogo podia ter acabado naquele intervalo em que fui atacada por Johanna e aquela explosão? Depois que fui atacada pela garota do distrito sete ela foi embora e me mandou fingir estar morta, pelo menos tenho quase certeza que foi isso o que ela disse. Não entendi na hora mas logo isso provou ser necessário porque Enobaria aproximou-se de onde eu estava caída. A mulher me encarou poucos segundos antes de se decidir que eu já estaria fora da jogada em pouco tempo, que sangraria até a morte. Depois que ela saiu correndo pela densa mata levantei-me , hesitantemente, decidida a achar Peeta e o ajudar a vencer. Enquanto dava pequenos passos de volta a clareira fiz uma desajeitada amarra a fim de diminuir o sangramento e foi aí que ouvi Finnick gritando por mim. Esgueirei-me e o deixei passar a minha procura, naquele momento não confiava em ninguém. Não sabia se Johanna teria feito algum plano com Finnick para acabarem com a aliança de vez ou se a garota havia agido sozinha. Não importava. Na verdade, nunca deveria ter me importado manter qualquer aliança que não fosse Peeta e por isso tentei achá-lo. Ouvi dois disparos mas continuei andando porque não podia acreditar que qualquer um dos disparos podia significar a morte de Peeta Mellark e então meu corpo finalmente protestou pela perda excessiva de sangue e eu usei minha última arma pra mandar Peeta de volta ao distrito doze... Gritei por ele para assim atrair qualquer um que ainda estivesse vivo naquela maldita arena.

E era por tudo isso que eu não podia estar viva.

-Darius. -minha voz saiu baixa e muito rouca devido a falta de uso, mas o ruivo parou.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e as mãos ,no prato, tremeram nervosamente. Mordi o interior da bochecha quando notei a burrice que tinha feito, o chamei pelo nome. Eu não deveria agir como se o conhecesse, isso podia ser perigoso tanto pra ele quanto pra mim. Embora eu já tivesse deduzido a algum tempo que a presença de Darius como meu Avox particular fosse um aviso do presidente Snow, ele com toda a certeza já estava a par da minha ligeira amizade com o antigo pacificador chefe do meu distrito.

-Eu não venci, não é? -a pergunta saiu trêmula dos meus lábios. -Peeta está vivo?

Fiz um bom trabalho ao soltar o nome dele de forma tão clara e fiquei orgulhosa de mim. Olhei para Darius em busca de resposta, ele acenou positivamente com os traços rígidos já se afastando do meu leito e eu fiquei confusa. Sim, o quê? Sim eu venci? Sim eu não venci?

-Peeta está vivo?- quase gritei. A porta fechou-se me separando da única pessoa que podia ter acabado com a minha angústia.

######

Da próxima vez que acordo sinto um cheiro doce que me deixa nervosa, sinto minhas mãos ficarem suadas e meu corpo se tenciona como normalmente só acontece pouco antes de eu iniciar a caça a uma presa bem teimosa como os servos rápidos e alertas da floresta do meu distrito ou quando eu estava na arena preparando-me para detonar toda a comida dos carreiristas. Não é uma sensação confortável, principalmente quando estou numa posição tão vulnerável em cima de uma maca. Por um momento deixo meus sentidos do olfato e da audição me auxiliarem e o cheiro enjoado parece ficar mais penetrante. Ouço a respiração compassada de alguém ao meu lado e tenho a desagradável sensação de que os olhos da pessoa estão postos em mim, esperando qualquer reação minha.

Gostaria muito que fosse Haymitch e nem me atrevo a pensar no que sentiria se fosse Peeta, porém reconheço o odor nauseante de rosas e sangue e a esperança se esvai lentamente de mim.

-Devo mim sentir honrada pela visita do presidente de Panen? -solto pouco antes de abrir os olhos e encarar o sereno semblante de Snow. Ele se retrai minimamente e isso trás um sorriso irônico no meu rosto. O peguei desprevenido.

-Gostando dos cuidados, senhorita Everdee? -os olhos de gelo brilham cinicamente. -Apesar dos cuidados, receio que esteja precisando de alguma companhia pra passar o tempo... Gostaria da sua imã aqui? Ou sua mãe? Ah... Quem sabe o seu adorável primo?

Apesar das palavras soarem gentis, posso sentir a ameaça nelas e faço um grande esforço para não tentar me soltar dos aros e simplesmente tirar aquele meio sorriso do seu rosto através dos meus punhos. Ao invés de me debater, relaxo minhas feições e dou de ombros.

-Eles ficariam tão aborrecidos aqui quanto eu...

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo. Tento me conter, mas por fim não consigo controlar mais a língua.

-O que aconteceu? A última coisa que lembro é estar me afogando no meu próprio sangue e ,logo depois, estou aqui. - Snow me analisa detalhadamente e seus lábios cirurgicamente cheios desaparecem numa linha severa. A falta de resposta não me inibe. -Sendo bem sincera, o seu conselho de jogos perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de me matar.

-Ah... Agora tenho de discordar da senhorita. - Snow sorriu pensativo. - Nunca houve tantas oportunidades como agora.

Devolvi o sorriso despreocupadamente. Sim, estava nas mãos da Capital e eles podiam me torturar e matar. Isso não me deixava assustada, nem um pouquinho. Se Snow podia falar claramente sobre minha iminente morte então eu não havia vencido o Massacre. A Capital teria de apresentar o vencedor dos distritos e ele não podia ser alguém atado, ameaçado e prestes a morrer. Ele teria que estar a salvo, provavelmente dando entrevista naquele momento a Caesar Flickerman, poderia ser Peeta!

-Certo. -concordei com displicência. Notei que minha falta de medo por uma morte cuidadosamente planejada contrariou o presidente, ele apertava os punhos a ponto de deixá-los brancos. -E como apresentar um cadáver como vencedor do terceiro Massacre Quartenário é algo impossível, até mesmo para a Capital, quem fará esse papel?

Tentei deixar o questionamento o mais leve possível. Não queria que Snow descobrisse com qual ânsia eu esperava a resposta.

O presidente aproximou-se do meu rosto. Tão perto que seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus e quando ele falou o cheiro da sangue quase me fez vomitar:

-Ninguém, senhorita Everdeen. Ninguém se apresentará como vencedor por que não houve nenhum e será sobre isso mesmo que iremos discutir.

Ele se afasta com passos firmes e elegantes e com um gesto de mão os aros que me mantém presa soltam-se. Antes que eu possa pestanejar meia dúzia de guardas adentram o quarto e me escoltam para fora dali.

######

Os olhos verdes de Finnick Odair cintilam pensativos me encarando. Faz poucos dias que chegamos no distrito 13 e depois de dividir o teto na ala hospitalar do estruturado distrito subterrâneo, acabamos nos tornando companheiros dividindo um pequeno compartimento. O lugar era pouco espaçoso e continha o essencial para a sobrevivência, mas aquilo era o bastante pra mim, principalmente porque Finnick passava a maior parte dos seus dias na enfermaria ainda em tratamento. Normalmente eu vivia sozinho com as eventuais aparições do antigo aliado na hora de dormir. Contudo, hoje, ele apareceu durante o almoço. Ali no distrito as pessoas recebiam diariamente um programa em forma de tatuagem que devia ser obedecido criteriosamente. Se você, por exemplo, perdesse o horário de almoço, teria de esperar até o jantar pra poder matar a fome. Não era uma coisa muito boa pular as refeições já que elas tinham o tamanho certo pra cada indivíduo e não existia isso de pegar mais um pouco de pão ou fruta. Mas, eu estava sem fome e podia passar muito bem sem o almoço sem gosto daquele lugar. Finnick, no entanto, não ficaria bem sem se alimentar direito. Ele parecia doente e cansado apesar de todos os cuidados médicos e a pulseira de mentalmente perturbado denotava um cuidado extra.

-Como você está?- pergunta ele.

Quase abro um sorriso pelo tom preocupado de Finnick. Logo ele que parece tão abalado me fazendo essa pergunta. Não que eu esteja feliz e tranqüilo vivendo ali, no meu próprio pulso também há uma pulseira de mentalmente perturbado, mas acho que estou me virando melhor que Odair. Ele tende a fugir pra dentro da própria mente quando as coisas não estão boas, já eu me foco até a exaustão. Então normalmente obedeço meu horário, vou para as reuniões e sempre estou no local onde devo, entretanto, faço tudo mecanicamente e sem entusiasmo.O único lugar onde volto a agir o mais parecido comigo mesmo é durante as reuniões do comando, porém só o faço pra saber se alguém tem alguma informação nova sobre Katniss.

-Meu distrito está destruído, minha família morta e Katniss... -deixei o mais importante no fim para que eu pudesse terminar a sentença. Só de pensar em Katniss morta sentia o vazio me consumindo.

O olhar de Odair se ensombreceu.

-Ela não está morta Peeta. -ele olhou atentamente para mim. - Snow não funciona assim. Ele não irá matá-la quando ela é a única arma que ele tem contra você. -murmurou.

-Então devo ficar calmo enquanto ela é torturada?

Sei que sou meio brusco, porém não consigo evitar o ressentimento. Ninguém tinha ideia do que havia acontecido com Katniss. Muitos estiveram de acordo que o presidente Snow poderia ter a assassinado e transmitido pela TV a execução assim que as reprises do bombardeio do distrito 12 saíram do ar, mas já fazia muito tempo que as reprises tinham acabado e o momento tinha passado. A morte dela teria servido para amedrontar os distritos rebeldes, porém também podiam servir para dar um novo gás à rebelião: nada inflama mais o sentido de luta quanto o surgimento de um mártir... Eu soube que esse havia sido o pensamento da presidenta Coin. Ela foi a única que votou pelo meu resgate da arena em detrimento de Katniss e como a decisão tinha sido tomada democraticamente ficou decidido que o resgate iria priorizar Katniss Everdeen, porém, ha hora, tudo deu errado e trouxeram-me no lugar dela. Desde então Coin parece torcer para que Snow faça o erro de matar Katniss e torná-la uma melhor ferramenta para a Rebelião. É óbvio que não soube desse desejo pelas bocas de Coin e dos principais responsáveis do comando, mas havia ouvido um comentário e outro e eu era um bom observador e acabei juntando as peças.

Suspirei derrotado. Sentia-me muito egoísta por desejar que Katniss estivesse viva porque isso só podia significar que ela estaria sendo horrivelmente torturada.

#######

Nota da autora: Estou muito feliz com os comentários! Nem acredito que obtive 10 até agora! E 97 visitantes! Valeu mesmo! Bom, como eu tinha dito antes, a fic vai ter o ponto de vista dos dois(Peeta e Katniss). Sei que o Peeta aqui não parece dramaticamente desesperado, mas é só porque ele quer ter foco o bastante para poder ter alguma ideia de como ajudar Katniss, como sempre sua preocupação inicial é com o bem dela. Bom, o desenrolar dele também vai ser diferente de como foi o da garota em chamas no último livro da saga. Peeta é muito bom na hora de usar o diálogo e é carismático então não vou colocá-lo no meio de batalhas como Katniss ficou, pelo menos não propositalmente(rsrsrsrsrs). Espero que não esteja mudando a personalidade dos personagens pois quero que eles ainda se pareçam com o Peeta e a Katniss que todo mundo conhece. Ele: romântico , gentil e protetor; Ela: explosiva, teimosa e impulsiva.

Queria agradecer a :Juliana, RhyeLi, BeBeSantos, Lell Ly, , Natlia L, Mariirodriguees, Lady Mellark, Bolinho de Laranja e Flavitcha. Vocês disseram que merecia uma continuação então aí está! Boa leitura!

kisses, kisses!


End file.
